Untitled
by Osa P
Summary: Oh wow, this is the first fic I ever wrote. The FIRST. Yes, that does mean that this sux, but it holds this little place in my heart so It's been reuploaded. I've changed nothing from the original format. Enjoi....i think...
1. Muffinsjust dun ask

Halloo all! So how's it hangin' dogs? What it is job turkey!  
  
Azn: *smack* Stupid!  
  
Sari: What did I do?  
  
Azn: You're supposed to be introducing your fic.  
  
Sari: Yeah. And?  
  
Azn: *holds head in hands* Kami-sama, I need aspirin.  
  
Sari: Well this is my first and, so far only ficcy. It's corny, I know. But it gets better some where along the plot.  
  
Um...read it....comment it....flame it.... f@&$ it... Wait a minute!  
  
Azn: You...are a hentai.  
  
Sari: Thankies! M'kay, uh, be gentle with the comments and remember I take full responsibility for anyone who  
  
is tainted by this fic. This part especially. Oh wait a minute. I don't have to! Why? Because I'm Shinigami!   
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Azn: *sweatdrop*  
  
Author: Sari (Hasn't my name been mentioned enough)  
  
Rating: Um...This part is prolly PG-13 for the hinting of something that didn't really happen. The rest should   
  
be this way too. (The rating not the hinting. :p)  
  
Pairings: Strangely implied 1x2, 3+4(later on), 5+box 'o' tissues(believe me, he'll need it), and R+pink.  
  
Archived: I'm not popular enough for that! But could somebody please! *watery chibi eyes* Onegai!  
  
Category: Humor, Shounen ai  
  
Warnings: This is complete and utter crap! Feel free to laugh your ass off.  
  
Disclamer: This is hinted yaoi and shonen ai stuff, so um... like if u don't know what that is like go find out. I  
  
own absolutley nothing and the people who do won't answer my e-mails. If anyone wants to sue me, go ahead!  
  
I'm a 12 year old kid with a hentai mind, who has a current balance of -$3000! You'll be gettin' nutin'!  
  
Comment me! Critizise me! Flame me! Title me! (I really do need a title and none of my friends are helping)  
  
And e-mailme at sari-chan@excite.com 'k?  
  
Heard It All Before 1  
  
On the day of a 'very important' mission, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei were walking down one of the various   
  
hallways of one of the many Winner estates towards the room that Heero and Duo shared, to inform them of   
  
the said mission, when strange very naughty noises could be heard. (Sari: Do sentences get any longer than   
  
that? Azn: Nope.)  
  
"What the hell are Maxwell and Yuy doing in there?!", shouted Wufei, annoyed at having his time wasted.  
  
Various pings, thumps, and crashes could be heard form the two boys and kisama's direction. As they neared   
  
01 and 02's room distinct shouts could be made out.  
  
"I got ya!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Come back here!"  
  
"Eeeeekkk!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!"  
  
"How does it feel?!?!"  
  
"How much do you want it Heero?!?!?!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh!!"  
  
By the 'Ahhhhhhh!' Wufei was out cold lying face down in a puddle of blood and Quatre was as red as a tomato.   
  
Trowa impassive as always calmly said, "I knew they were likley going to admit their feelings and get together,  
  
but I didn't know they were to 'C' yet." (Sari: Private to some, the next philosophy topic to others.*sweatdrop*)  
  
"....Trowa...."  
  
"What, Quatre?"  
  
Quatre sweatdropped. "Anou... We can't interrupt, but the mission can't wait." Quatre contmeplated his optinons-the   
  
ones where he stays alive, of course. "Guess we'll have to knock[1]." Quatre walked up to the door and knocked  
  
loudly.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!!", someone shouted from inside. Most of the excess noise died down and shuffling could   
  
be heard[2]. A fully clothed (Sari: Damn!), frowning Heero opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?", Heero growled. Quatre 'eeped' and paled. A pissed off Heero is your death warrant  
  
"Anou.... We d-didn't m-mean to intt-teruppt anything, butwehaveavitallyimportantmission!", Quatre stammered.  
  
"Nani?! Already?!", Duo questioned as he walked towards the doorway, "Me and Hee-chan were gonna have  
  
a re-match." Quatre became dizzy. There were two Trowa's-or were there three? " A-a r-re-match?" Quatre  
  
turned the red of a white man who stayed out in the sun way, way too long, and fainted. The only wierd thing  
  
was that there was no 'thump' symbolizing a body hitting the ground. Instead there was Quatre being held in the   
  
arms of Trowa.  
  
Trowa glared. Heero nodded. He wasn't going to go against Trowa's wishes. Duo stood there, very confused.  
  
'Hm. Must be their special way of communicating.' Being that it was far too silent, Duo decided to break the   
  
peace-er- silence. "Oi, what's Quatre's problem?".  
  
"Exactly what were you two doing in there?", Trowa asked mildly annoyed. He and Heero had been discussing  
  
how to get a phsycotic-gun toting-gundam piloting-man in the sack.  
  
Heero chose this time to speak in a language where you actually used your mouth, "We were playing Zylon   
  
Warriors and the baka beat me." Duo grinned. "Ah. Don't worry Hee-chan. You'll beat me next time, if you're  
  
lucky." "Duo", Heero gritted out between clenched teeth. Duo chuckled. He loved seeing Heero look like he   
  
was about to kill somebody. What can we say, he likes to live dangerously. "You were playing a video game?",  
  
Trowa asked. Duo looked at Trowa confused. "Yeah! What did you think we were doing?".  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Interlude:  
  
*corny elevator-like music starts* Hi. We'd like to invite you to the Container Store. There's a new one   
  
opening in Dallas this Saturday. We have everything you need to keep your life organized. Well, see you there.  
  
*Dundundundundun, dun!* Oh look we have more time. See what happens when you're organized? So visit the   
  
Container Store and get organized. Bye. *Dundundundundun, dun!*  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So they hadn't been gettin' it on after all. Well there goes the fun. Oh well. Wufei still had a nosebleed.  
  
Trowa laid Quatre down on the floor. Though the boy was light, it's much easier to tend to someone when they're  
  
lying down[3]. Trowa crouched down to Q's level and tried to wake him up with a series of gentle slapping.  
  
  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and Heero looked mildly amused. 'You think he could be anymore obvious about his feelings?'  
  
Duo questioned himself. Trowa finally taking the hint, bought a clue. If he was going to wake Quatre up it was going  
  
to take drastic measures. (Azn: I thought you said there wasn't any lemon in this! Sari: There isn't. Azn: *phew*  
  
Sari: *sly grin* At least not in this part. Azn: NANI?!?!?!?! Sari: A joke, a joke, just a little joke!) Well smelling  
  
salts would work or even something as drastic as dropping him in cold water mght have to be done.  
  
Trowa picked Quatre up intending on using another more efficent remedy, away from the 'publics' eye.  
  
Now's the time we feel sorry for Wufei. "Hey, since you're being so nice to Q and all, why dontcha' help ol'   
  
Wuffy out too?" Duo knew exactly what was going to happen. He loved messing with Wufei, but it was such a   
  
bitch having to take responsibility for his 'crimes against justice'.  
  
Being the multitasking man that he was Trowa, with Quatre still in his arms, delivered a massive kick to  
  
Wufei's ribcage. There was a satisfying crack. (Sari: Drugs? Azn: No, baka. Sari: Oh darn!) Duo was shocked   
  
at this scene of domestic abuse. He covered his 'virgin eyes' in an attempt to look innocent. Yeah, like that was  
  
going to work.  
  
Heero being full of suprises that day, decided to think in a not so Perfect Soldier way. 'Hn. Trowa must be  
  
getting some nookie tonight.'  
  
Wufei woke up with a start and a yelp of pain. "Kisama!"  
  
"There. He's up.", Trowa announced cooly.  
  
"Are you okay Wuffy?", Duo asked innocently. "You were kicked in the ribs."  
  
Wufei's face turned red and his eyes became angry. You know, that type of angry where a DBZ character  
  
is about to blow a really insulting bad guy to bits, only with a justice twist. "One my name is not 'Wuffy'! Two,  
  
I know I've been hit in the ribs! And three, Barton if you had anything to do with this you better fix it!", Wuff-er-  
  
Wufei whined. "There is no justice!"  
  
"But you were kicked in the ribs, not hit. I told ya' that", Duo explained.  
  
"KISAMA!!!!"  
  
Trowa walked right up to Wufei and delivered a graceful and stifling punch."Fix your own damn nose." 'Oh  
  
yeah. Definently getting some nookie.'  
  
"Kibslama![4]" (translation: Kisama! Sari: Poor Wuffy's nose. Wufei: Do not call me Wuffy! Onna no baka!  
  
Sari: Onna no baka yaro Wuffy-chan! Wufei: *glare* Sari: *glare* Azn: *whispers* Don't mind them. Just   
  
keep reading.)  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few hours later when the general craziness stopped...  
  
As it turns out the oh-so-important mission was really...um...well..stupid! Mr. I-have-the-eternal-gundanium-  
  
wedgie-that-only-one-special-person-can-fix *hint,hint* could have taken this mission by himself without even   
  
breaking a sweat. The mission: Infiltrate a possible OZ MS factory. Blow it up if it is. Destroy the place leaving nothing  
  
but rabid rabbits. (Sari: Just like u, imou-chan. Azn: *glares* Thanks I feel flattered.)  
  
This should take maybe an hour-an hour and a half tops! Well if you think about it, there is one pissed pridless  
  
pilot, a drowsy pilot, another pilot who can't get any nookie if the other pilot is drowsy, one relativley normal   
  
death-loving pilot. and one stony, hot, sexy, phat, strong, bold, scrumptious (Sari: *drool* Azn: Clean your  
  
mess up! *hands over mop*) pilot. Leaving only two pilots in tip-top condition. Well...one if you think Duo is  
  
insane[5].  
  
Nevertheless there were three gundams traveling by air and two by land happily marchin along, towards that  
  
place. Everything was peaceful and quiet except for the steady roar of the engines. However this peace was   
  
shattered by the one person who can't help provoking people until they want to tackle and slowly throttle him[6] and scrape  
  
off every last bit of flesh, then proceding to feed it to ravenous grizzly bears!  
  
"Ah.", Duo sighed, "This is one of my favorite types of missions. Get in. Get out. Blow shit up! Yeah! This   
  
is the life!  
  
"Idiot dumb-ass. Shut up.", Heero's cold mission voice interrupted Duo from his joyous mumblings.  
  
Duo looked mildly offended, but quickly got over it with the thought of revenge. 'Just you wait Heero Yuy.  
  
Soon you will be begging for more.' But of course menacing thoughts are second nature for Duo so, he just   
  
stuck his tounge out at the view screen.  
  
After some idol chatter, mostly by Duo, and a few death threats, and whatnot, the G-boys had finally reached  
  
the Building(TM). All of the Gundams had to be covered thickly in any surrounding brush. So if there were two   
  
oddly shaped, Mickey Mouse style, shrubbs, no less than 6 feet tall, the gundams would somehow have to be   
  
hidden behind that.  
  
Heero leaped out of his gundam without using footholds, while Duo kind of-er ...skipped? Well H&D were  
  
assigned to infiltrate and search while the other pilots sat there playing cards, taming animals, and gundam   
  
worshiping.  
  
Heero ran passed the docking area avoiding any people with the names Bob or Joe, and then sprinted past   
  
unsuspecting and rather large guards. Then to avoid any contact, even from an insect, he rolled over to the door.  
  
That's when Duo opened it from inside.  
  
Mild shock was etched on Heero's face. "How the hell...?", he whispered.  
  
"Well ya know all those guards 'n truckdrivers 'n sruff, well they're real nice guys and were kind enough to   
  
lead me to the entrance. So, uh all that stealth was for nothing.", Duo explainde.  
  
Heero just stared, blankly for a mintue, then shrugged and sauntered past Duo inside. Of course he didn't   
  
get very far, for the sight that assulted his eyes must have been derived straight from The Seventh Circle Of  
  
Hell(TM). Eveything was pink.  
  
"Pink...", he whispered, "It's all damn...pink..."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1. Hahahahaahahahahahaa!! Yeah, right! Like knockings going to work!  
  
2. Looks like somebody's been caught...  
  
3. I could think of a few things....*hentai grin*  
  
4. Sari: Casablanca?! Azn: No, you idiot-I mean gerk!  
  
5. Sari&Azn: *raise hands*  
  
6. Not that you hentai's!  
  
Sari: Well that's the end of the chaos! *grins evilly* For now.  
  
Azn: Don't tell me there's more.   
  
Sari: Yep! *looks proud* 2 and a half more chapters of it!  
  
Azn: *whispers* I feel sorry for you people. Heck, I feel sorry for me! I'm her muse!  
  
Sari: Oi! Hm. Well I guess I should have another chapter typed soon. Oh yeah, and the chapters do get longer  
  
and, I guess, more intresting.  
  
Azn: *snickers* You guess? *snickers*  
  
Sari: Ooo! Snickers! Where?!?!  
  
Azn: Ba-er-gerk.  
  
Sari: Oh yeah, and go read Azn Angels fics (Locker Love, Christmas Magic, and How Did I Fall In Love With You?)  
  
on Fanfiction.net and Moonromance.com under Azn Angel! 


	2. Pink is da devl rawr

Halloo again faithful fans! *crickets chirp enthusiastically* -_-; Um...right. Thankies to all who reviewed or e-mailed me! Luv ya! Of course *turns  
  
serious* only Sage, Mistress of Magic reviewed me and Azn Angel e-mailed me. The rest of you can just go to hell! Oh wait. If I kill you then how am I supposed  
  
to get reviews? Ri~ght. 'K. Look, this is Chapter/Part 2 out of however many. Read it and please review it.   
  
Azn Angel: And don't listen to anything she says!  
  
Sari: Urusai yo!  
  
Author: Sari  
  
Rating: PG-13 Yea, still more hinting. *sweatdrop*  
  
Pairings: 1x2, 3+4, 5+gundam+box 'o' tissues, R+pink  
  
Archived: Force of power know my blight. Release the Light! ARCHIVE ME!!!! Pwetty PWETTY pwease with Heero on top? (he can't stand being on  
  
bottom)  
  
Category: Humor, Shounen ai(kinda)  
  
Warnings: Fear for your sanity children! Fear! For this has no plot and never will! ....and uh...bluntness?  
  
Disclamer: Dawg, don't be hustlin' me just 'cause I don't own it! You know I ain't got no benjamins! No -$3000 gon get me no where. Flames are   
  
welcome! I'll use them to torture fire ants. Comments, questions, crtitizicsm, and bishounen are all welcome. Just drop me a line at sari-chan@excite.com.  
  
Thankies!  
  
Heard It All Before 2  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
'Chikuso! Now I'm definently not getting any nookie!', Trowa thought noticing that Quatre had fallen asleep at his controls.   
  
  
  
'I wish Yuy and Maxwell would hurry up! What the hell could they be doing in there[1]?' Wufei pondered[2].  
  
'If he stays asleep he won't be sober enough to take me seriously. But if I wake him up I might interrupt any steamy fantasies he could be having   
  
about me. Get it together Barton! Quatre wouldn't be thinking that! Well, maybe if I wake him up with a suprise he'll get perky and then I can tell him!  
  
Worth a try.' Trowa leaped out of his gundam doing one of those spin/flip moves that he's so good at, and ran into the surrounding woods putting his   
  
plan into play.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
  
  
"Oooooooo! It's huge! And it's all for me?!?!", Quatre squealed very pleased.  
  
"Yep. Just for you little one."  
  
Quatre glomped onto a giant bunny(Azn: Huh? Sari: Not you!). As it turns out Trowa had fled to the woods only to return with a tamed giant circus  
  
freak of an animal. "Arigatou Trowa!"  
  
'I did it all for the nookie...'  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
Heero just stood there shocked as to how much pink there could be in one place at one time without people dying from pink overload."Too much  
  
pink....must DESTROY....can't handle...PINK!", Heero gritted out. Sensing a total nervous breakdown, Duo lept into action with two pairs of shades.  
  
"Oi, Heero! Think fast!", Duo shouted while throwing the shades at supersonic speed towards Heero. Okay... so Duo can't throw them that fast.   
  
Maybe at 1/2 supersonic speed. Heero caught them and put them on, blocking out all ultra pinkiness(errr...is that a word?) and the sneer from Duo.   
  
Heero mentally sighed. 'Much better.' Duo put on the other pair of shades. It's not like pink bugged him, he just wanted to look cool.  
  
With saftey gear sercurely in place, the boys searched for anything useful, or dangerous[3]. They passed plenty of petty pink pretties priced   
  
perfectly for prate(Arigatou Niko-chan!) princesses.(Sari: Whoa! Look at all the 'P's! @o@) There were pink picture frames, pink stuffed animals,  
  
pink heart stationary, and pink wallpaper, which merely made Heero and Duo cringe with the saftey of pink-er-sun glasses. But the worst pink item   
  
ever to curse this earth, that could make the strongest and bravest of soldiers run off crying to their mommies, had to be a pink limo equipped with   
  
pink interior, radio/cd player, and a siren that screeches 'Heero' in that really annoying Relena way. (Azn: Oh my god! Nooo~oooo! Not a pink limo   
  
with matching interior, radio/cd player, and a really annoying siren! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *pases out from pink overdose*) Oh and if you   
  
think that's bad, yes it gets worse, what about having the really annoying girl who likes all this damn pink present.   
  
That's right! It's Relena!!( *all of the readers run away* Sari: *shout desperatley* Wait! There's supposed to be Relena bashing! * a few ppl come   
  
back* Sari: I have Pocky! *readers rush back*)  
  
  
  
Duo being the first one to notice Relena starts the countdown, "5. 4. 3. Squeal. Glomp." Relena does this exactly squealing 'Heero' all the way   
  
glomps on the poor boy. Then she immeadietly starts blabbering about how she misses him and tried to find him.   
  
"Finally, Heero, you've come to get me!", Relena giggles out. "Ojousan! Ojousan!", Duo shouts. Relena is totally oblivious to this because Heero  
  
has 'come to get her'(Sari: *coughlie!cough* Azn: Shut up and write!).   
  
"Um.... Ojousan? You're cutting of his circulation. You know, Heero could die from lack of oxygen." Duo said as if explaining to a five year old.  
  
"Damnit! Let him go before you kill him!" Duo exclaimed becoming frantic. He couldn't let his H- err- couldn't let Heero die from suffocation by a  
  
pink leech. Unfortunatly Relena doesn't care about anything but Heero...And squezing as hard as she could, as to not let him escape.  
  
Finding his voice Heero chokes out, "....get...*gasp*..off..of me...*choke*...onegai.....*wheeze*....Relena..." Heero's eyes rolled back in his head   
  
causing the words 'you stupid busu!' to be lost. Though Relena still didn't figure out that Heero didn't love her, there was still the desired effect. She   
  
jumped off Heero. Of course, as soon as she was on the ground again, she began to babble on about nothing once more.  
  
'Where's a self-destruct button when you need it? God this place has to go, and it would be so convenient if she went with it. But she won't leave me  
  
alone. Need self-destruct button. But, Duo's here....Kami-sama do I have to take her with us? Somebody shoot me![3]'   
  
Heero had that twisted look of pure agony. Time for some quick thinking or he'll try his very best to kill himself. Though, if he really wanted to kill  
  
himself it would be hard to stop him. "Yo, ojousan. This building is kinda a threat to humanity, especially phsyco-boy over there, and it was kinda in   
  
our way in the first place, so we gotta blow it up, and it would be best if you get outta here and fast. Evacuate, ne?" Duo seriously trying to reason with  
  
her has a pleading look on his face instead of one of cool suggestiness(?).  
  
Relena looks at Duo like he just spit on her new pair of shiny pink boots. " Well, what's stopping you? Go on and blow it up peasant! Well go on!",   
  
Relena makes a shooing motion with her hand, "And quickly before my future husband is harmed." Relena then returns to fawning over Heero.  
  
'Myfuturehusband better be the name of that pink monstrousity that she drives.' "Ojousan, why don't you go outside to safety. Heero and I can handle  
  
this.", Duo said with a repeat performance of Relena and her 'blow it up' remark.  
  
"No! I mean, I believe it would be wise if I traveled along with the both of you. I have no guarantee that you will keep my fiance safe, so I'm going to  
  
make sure that he is." Great save. For a second there I thought she might act like the whiny brat she is. Now Relena proves us all wrong and latches   
  
onto Heero's back. "I'll never let go Heero...I'll never let go...", Relena whispered in that I'm-a-female-actress-desperatley-trying-to-act-mildly-dramatic-in-a-corny-boat-movie  
  
way.  
  
Even though she wasn't heavy, Heero was frantic in trying to scrape her off. Then again, Relena is most likley a distant descendant of the prehistoric  
  
leech, so there is no way in hell she's going to let go. Heero searched for somewhere, anywhere to put it- I mean- her.  
  
Duo, being just full of ideas thought of something. "Oi! You think they have safety deposit boxes in this pink hell-hole?", Duo inquered. Heero   
  
stopped, looked to the right, and say heaven in a box. 'Hn. Maybe he's not such a baka after all.', Heero thought. He glanced over in Duo's direction to  
  
find him playing with his tounge. 'Or maybe he is.'  
  
A woman popped out from behind the counter dressed in perfectly pressed pink panties (*whack* Sari: Itai! Azn: You can't write that! Sari: Why  
  
not? Azn: It's inapropriate! Sari: It is? Azn: *sweatdrop*) pants, plus perefectly painted pink lips.(and pink bra, shirt,etc.) She smiled sweetly. "Do you  
  
have anything preciously pink to keep safe?", the woman asked in a suprisingly high pitched perky voice.  
  
"Yeppers! We do, but it's kind of stuck.". Heero turned around as a visual. "Um....could you stand there and keep really still?", Duo asked. The   
  
woman looked confused, but then shrugged and nodded. Duo ran up to the lady and stapled a picture of Heero in fear (you know. when he looks like  
  
he's gonna kill somebody. Oh wait....he always looks like that.) to her forehead. He then pulled out a gun from braid-space and positioned it by the   
  
womans head.   
  
"Hey, ojousan! Heero's in danger!", Duo said in mock-fear.  
  
"Oh no~oo. Hee~eero!", Relena screeched while hopping off the real Heero's back. She ran to the fake Heero, but ended up where she least   
  
expected. The smart pink lady saw her charging and prepared a large box to put her in. Strangley enough this box was shaped kinda like a coffin.  
  
Pink lady smiled with a mischevious glint in her eye. "That will be $50 plus .33% tax."  
  
"How 'bout this. We won't kill you if you take care of her." Duo said, gun still in hand with a Shinigami grin.  
  
"Um....this one's on me. He, he.", she laughed nervously.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heero and Duo walked back outside with Heero no longer fearing being caught. They were just Jim's, Bob's, and gay Fred's[4]. What harm could  
  
they do? As they approached the gundams, Heero abruptly stopped, got down on his knees, and began kissing Duo's feet(Sari: OOC ne?). Duo is a little  
  
uncomfortable having Mr. Stick-up-my-ass-soldier-boy shower gratefulness and adoration at him. "Um... Heero....are you on drugs?", Duo asked.   
  
Heero is oblivious to all of this and keeps up the reign of kisses on Duo's feet.   
  
  
  
Feeling that he had kissed Duo's feet enough, he got up on his knees and rapidly said, "Thank you, thank you, thankyou, THANK YOU! How am I  
  
ever going to repay you?!?!?!"  
  
Duo now realizing what Heero meant flat out gives the bravest answer said to Heero Yuy in the history of the 15 year old's life. "F*ck me."  
  
"Ok. Maybe later though, around eight-ish.[5]" Duo made note of that. "Now get up off your knees, Hee-chan. There'll be plenty of time for that   
  
later.", Duo commanded. Heero did as he was told and the boys continued their retreat to the gundams.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Get me the hell out of here! I am not some lifeless rock!"(Sari: With your brainpower sure. Ri~ght. Relena: Peasant. Sari: Skanky busu no baka.  
  
Relena: What does that mean? Sari: Go ask some other Blackanese person.), Relena shouted while banging on the coffin....err...box she was in. "Let  
  
me out you ingrate!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As Heero and Duo neared, Wufei was the only one to notice their approach, being that the other two pilots were 'busy'[6]. "What took those   
  
baka's so long?! A simple mission, not even needing three people, and we've already wasted 45 minutes!", Wufei mumbled to himself, "Injustice!"  
  
"Oh Wuffy! We're ba~ck!" 'Damn Maxwell! Does he have to be so annoying?! Injustice!'  
  
With the knowledge that Wufei was mildly pissed, Duo became estatic and began bouncing towards his gundam. And when Duo's bouncing and  
  
happy it's amazing how fast he can climb his gundam without using footholds. None of this compares to Heero on a sugar high, but close enough.  
  
"Wu~ff~y! I know how much you want to kill me," Duo said through his comlink," But why don't you vent your anger on that." Duo pointed   
  
towards the Building. Wuffy-Wufei actually um....turned up the corners of his mouth at that suggestion. "It's full of injustice and things Onna's like!  
  
Even worse, there's pink all over the place!" By now fire was burning in Wufei's (Sari: Pants! Azn: Kami-sama!) eyes.  
  
"I shall not let this home of injustice stand! Aaaaaahhhh-huh?!"  
  
"Ninmu Ryoukai.", Heero's monotone rang out over the comm's.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Heero! How the hell could you forget the Queen of the World in a box inside a flaming building?!", Duo yelled unbelieving that Heero could do  
  
something so(Sari: Inquisitive! Azn: Oh Kami!) stupid.   
  
"I thought you didn't like Relena.", Heero said smugly.  
  
"I thought she was important to peace.", Duo said in the same manner.  
  
They exchanged glares."Do you want any nookie?" Heero had to think about that. Only for about half a second.   
  
"Ninmu kanryou." Duo smiled. "Good boy. Now go find Relena and you'll get a treat.", Duo said while fingering his clothing suggestivley. Suprisingly  
  
Heero went on without any protest.[7]  
  
The boys picked their way thru the twisted burning wreckage of the used to be Building.  
  
"Geez Heero. You shure know how to destroy a place and leave nothing but rabid rabbits left!", Duo said awed. "Hn." 'Back to five word vocabulary.'  
  
Duo thought.   
  
Beyond them a boxy figure could be seen in the midst of the destruction. Now just what the hell could survive a blast like that? Duo & Heero   
  
walked towards the protruding mass and began to hear faint shouts of despair.  
  
"Dang. All that whining is really starting to grate on my nerves!", Duo said with an exasperated sigh. Upon reaching the box the boys noticed it was   
  
moving. Not much. Just barely doing a wiggle. Heero bravely went up to the box and cracked open the lid only to have his worst fears confirmed.  
  
"Heero where have you been? I've missed you so much! And to think this whole place just dissapered-*click*"  
  
"Duo you pick up one end of the box", Heero ordered,"And I'll pick up the other."  
  
"Aren't we gonna take her out first?"  
  
  
  
"She ain't riding in my gundam!"  
  
"Ya!", Duo rejoiced.  
  
The pair heaved/dragged the container back to the gundams. Duo got tired half way and decided to drag it with Heero.  
  
When finally reaching the gundams for a second time a fire retardent rope was wrapped around the coffin and tied to one of Deathscythe's feet.  
  
Trowa and Quatre were asked to stop almost kissing and get ready to go. As for Relena....Like we actually care!  
  
tbc  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
1. Remeber what happened last time he asked that?  
  
2. Sari: Are you pondering what I'm pondering? Azn: No and I don't want to, you hentai!  
  
3. Pink is the devil's tool.  
  
4. You know. Outlaw Star Fred.  
  
5. Azn: *sweatdrop* That is just not right. You can't just....you know if you ask. That's just...just.....eeeeeehhhhhhh.... Sari: It took longer for her brain  
  
to turn into mush than last time. This fic is starting to get serious.  
  
6. No it's not the type of 'busy' you ppl are thinking.  
  
7. Hello~ooo. Heero has the promise of doing the Humpty Dance with Duo. If I were Heero I'd be good too.  
  
That's it for now. Man it is a bitch having to write a chapter on paper an then edit and type at the same time. Oh, and another thankies to Azn Angel for  
  
reviewing my fic. Thankies Imou-chan! And I'd like to thank Niko for the prate idea. It's from her fic Sleeping Baka. Go read it at http://www.envy.nu/nikoniko/fics.html  
  
As always REVIEW MY FRICKIN' FIC!!!!!!!!! On to Chapter 3. The password is Nail Polish. 


End file.
